Bridge of Sighs
by yuukixsama
Summary: "Hermione wanted to come. And for a second, you find yourself thinking that maybe it would have been easier if she were here with you, but ... no. Not for this." As Harry walks towards Voldemort, his memories fly to the one person who never left him and had the power to survive by his side this whole time ... Too bad he can't go back to her. OS, Harmony-ish. HBD KiwiiChann !


**_A/N : I rarely write one-shots, and I never write anything on Harmony, so this is kinda new for me. (It's loosely based on this couple, really, because they're not actually a couple here ...)  
Anyway. I wrote this for one of my best friends's birthday, so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCIE !  
I didn't expect to write it on such a tragic day, with the attacks that took place in Paris, where we live, but ... Here ! It's pretty short and a bit sad, but we all know Harry's going to survive anyway (dat spoiler though), and it's Harmony(-ish), so be happy little light ! I hope you will enjoy this !_**

* * *

 _I'm going to die tonight._

You're walking. Alone.  
Then again, there wasn't really any alternative to this.  
Destined for greatness ? More like death, really.

 _I'm going to die tonight._

Hermione wanted to come. Overly sweet, brave, strong Hermione. And for a second, you find yourself thinking that maybe it would have been easier if she were here with you, but ... no. Not tonight. Not for this.  
Your goodbyes would have been harder, and they were terrible already. So painfully short.  
And sweet, brave, strong Hermione deserves to live a fulfilling and extremely long life, to have children and grandchildren, to be married to someone who's strong enough to survive alongside her. Someone as powerful as she is.

You cast a last glance at the castle, Hogwarts, your school ... your home since you were eleven.  
The last beautiful thing you have the chance to see before you die.  
It always comes back to this title, doesn't it ? _The Boy Who Lived_.

People didn't know how cruel this nickname was when they chose it, did they ? _The Boy Who Lived, currently walking to his own death_. Oh, the irony.

 _I'm going to die tonight_.

Too many deaths already.  
Fred, leaving his family and his own _twin_ behind, because of you.  
Remus and Tonks, abandoning their newborn child, who will _never_ have the chance to see for himself how great his parents were, because of you.  
Snape, burdened for twenty years with the deadly weight of secrets.  
Lavender. Sirius. His younger brother, Regulus. _Your parents_.  
Questionably innocent people, who didn't deserve to die.  
And _too many innocents too_.

You're not innocent. You stopped being when you tried to hex Bellatrix with an Unforgivable.  
No ... You stopped being when you killed Quirrell in first year.  
 _Or was it when your mother died to protect you ?_

Of course you don't want to die.  
You want to stay here, not go to Voldemort. Oh god you really _don't want to go to Voldemort_.  
But it might be the only way to put an end to all of this.

Ron ... Ron will be strong. You have faith in Ron. He's your best friend.  
It's going to be hard on him, what with the death of his older brother... and now, he's going to lose another one.  
But he will survive. Eventually, he will move on.

Hermione ... you know she's a brilliant witch, a brilliant woman. She won't wallow in self pity, she's cleverer than that.  
But somehow, selfishly, you wish that she will miss you and want to be with you ... because, _fuck_ , you really want to be with her _right now_. You want to be with her. You want to be with Ron.  
You want to be with your best friends. You don't want to be alone.  
 _Was Regulus Black feeling like this, when he sacrificed himself in this bleak cave ? Was he feeling like this, when he decided to die, alone, away from every single person he had ever loved ?_

But it's okay. It will be okay. You can do this.  
They can do this.

 _She_ can do this. You have seen her being stronger and more determined than anyone else in the course of ever, during this fatal year.

 _Ron's decision to leave you both has been hard on Hermione. She's been sad, then depressed.  
_ _And now she's **angry**.  
She's a fierce person, Hermione. And she hates to feel sad for a long period of time. It doesn't suit her.  
So, instead of crying, sighing and praying for Ron to come back ... she grumbles, frowns, **sneers** when you make the mistake of talking about him, and spends sometimes **fifteen** hours a day reading some of her gigantic books about every type of defensive magic or dark and powerful items able to destroy a Horcrux._

 _And sometimes, she falls asleep, her book slowly falling from her lap, because she's been reading and thinking and planning to the point of exhaustion.  
You don't like that, of course, but at the same time, you are kind of amazed. It's impressive, really, how hard she's trying, even harder than you, when **you** should be the one taking care of this mess.  
_

 _Honestly, you have been sure for a number of years that you would have died a long time ago if it weren't for her._

 _Her hair is a mess, she has dark circles around her eyes, her lips are chapped and she's been gnawing her nails for a few weeks now, but seeing her right now, you can only think that she deserves more respect than any person you know, and you, yourself, have never admired anyone so much in your entire life._

 _You sit next to her, to make sure she doesn't fall off her chair.  
But eventually, you are the one that falls off yours, deeply asleep, and she wakes up, startled, only to see you wiping your drool, sitting on the floor. She chuckles, tries to contain it, once, twice.  
She hasn't laughed this much in several weeks and it echoes in the tent.  
And at that moment, you laugh with her, and you feel like you want to cry a little bit, too._

Yes, even in difficult, dangerous, terrible situations, Hermione always knows how to react, to keep her emotions in control, to think first and feel later.  
She will be okay.

She's Hermione Granger, after all.  
Muggle-born, stubborn, know-it-all, and most brilliant witch of her generation.  
Overly sweet, brave, strong Hermione.

 _I'm going to die tonight._

It's okay.

 _I'm going to die tonight._

It's for the best.

 _I'm going to die tonight._

This will protect them all.

 _I'm going to die tonight._

You don't want to die tonight.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Oh but you don't really die tonight, cute little Harry.  
Your hope died, but it was reborn with your life, and you know why ?  
Hope always survives.**_


End file.
